


Sing Like Nobody's Around

by SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock



Series: The Winchester Household [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songfic, silliness, the song renegade by styx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock/pseuds/SuperWhoAvengeTrekLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is playing on his phone and a song comes on that the group of men just can't resist singing to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Like Nobody's Around

It was the day after Christmas in the Winchester household. Sam and Gabe were upstairs, undoubtedly cuddling the crap out of each other. Dean was brushing his teeth in the bathroom – which was necessary after Gabriel had made the sugar-coma inducing pancakes of his– so that his teeth would feel cleaner.

Cas didn’t know it but Dean was watching him from the crack in the door, smiling as he tried to use the new phone he had gotten him. It wasn’t much, it was the new iPhone and it came preloaded with all their favorite songs, Sam’s idea, and a bunch of other things he was still trying to figure out. He was laying on the couch, on his stomach, just absentmindedly playing with it. 

The mechanic looked over at his husband just as the phone dinged, meaning he was using Siri.

“Play me a random song,” Cas commanded.

He watched as he held it up to his ear and smiled when the first notes of the song came out, no one but himself being able to hear it.

Dean spat out the last bit of toothpaste and rinsed his mouth, chuckling as he watched him.

He plugged the iPhone into the new speakers that Gabriel had gotten and turned it up almost as loud as it would go and stealthily looked up the stairs, knowing that the two would be down as soon as they heard the song. Dean couldn’t help but wonder just exactly what song it was.

“ _Oh mama I’m in fear for my life_

_from the long arm of the law,”_

The song started and Dean grinned as he came out of the bathroom to sing it with the man. This particular song was an inside joke of the four. One year, after hunting had settled down a little, they had all piled into Dean’s Impala and taken a road trip. They had no destination in mind, they just drove, saw what they wanted, ate what they wanted, and –when they got tired– slept where they wanted. It had been a couple month long trip. And almost every day on that trip, they would hear this song. At first it annoyed them to no end, but by the third week, it had become the anthem of the road trip and every time it came on, they would blast it and sing it obnoxiously.

“ _Law man has put an end to my runnin’_

_And I’m so far from my home!”_

Dean sang loudly as he came out of the bathroom. Cas giggled and sang with him. They heard thumping coming from above their heads. The two reached the top of the stairs and belted out the next verse.

“ _Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life_

 _from the long arm of the law,”_ Gabriel sang.

His eyes closed and he leaned back, his knees bending, as he sang with what he would call ‘soul’ or ‘feeling’ but what the rest of them called ‘looking like an idiot.’ Though, it wasn’t as if they all didn’t do it because they were all guilty of singing the words like they were the new lead singers of a band that no one _really_ wanted to see.

“ _Law man has put an end to my running_

 _and I'm so far from my home,”_ Sam sang as he and his husband sauntered down the stairs.

The couldn’t help the laughs that came from their mouths as they all began to sing the next line at once.

“ _Oh Mama I can hear you a cryin',_

_you're so scared and all alone_

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows_

_and I don't have very long”_

“ _WWAAAAHHH!”_  They all yelled as they sang the screech that the lead singer had put into the song. Not that they minded.

“ _The jig is up, the news is out_

_They finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty”_

The four of them hopped around the living room, dancing with each other. They went crazy. Gabriel jumped onto the, hopefully sturdy, coffee table, and sang at the top of the lungs as if they were all having a competition and was determined to win. 

“ _Never more to go astray_

_This'll be the end today_

_Of the wanted man”_

Sam moved in front of Gabriel, mocking the drums as Dean and Castiel danced around each other, laughing as they did so. None of the boys were particularly good dancers so when they were alone, in their home where no one was going to judge them, they let loose.

“ _Oh Mama, I've been years on the lam_

_and had a high price on my head,”_

They let Dean sing, the only one who could even get the high pitched note out without sounding like some dying animal.

_Lawman said 'Get him dead or alive'_

_and it's for sure he'll see me dead_

_Dear Mama I can hear you cryin',_

_you're so scared and all alone_

_Hangman is comin' down from the gallows_

_and I don't have very long”_

They all watched as Sam swung his hands, almost knocking over the Christmas tree, his face falling into panic, catching it before it went down. The others laughed, the moment breaking the singing for just a smidgen of time before they were back at it.

Their heads banged to the beat, their hands going everywhere as they sang out loud, not giving themselves to take a breath if they needed one. 

Dean couldn’t help but wonder what people would think if someone saw them right now. They couldn’t look anywhere near the realm of sane. Stomping your feet, banging your head, and jumping around like mad men was not something one considered sane.

But at the same time, the mechanic couldn’t bring himself to care. This was his family and he didn’t care what other people thought. It was perfect to him.

“ _The jig is up, the news is out_

_They finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_The judge'll have revenge today_

_On the wanted man_

Gabriel dropped to his knees on the coffee table and played an air guitar solo. The others cheered him on. He had an intense look on his face as his back hit the table, eyes closed, and fingers moving like crazy in order to make it realistic like he was actually playing. Which was pretty realistic because the shorter man _did_ know how to play the guitar.

They all stopped and sang at each other as the best part of the song came on.

“ _Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life_

_from the long arm of the law_

_Hangman is comin' down from the_

_gallows and I don't have very long”_

Dean watched as Sam grabbed Gabriel by the waist and hauled him off the table, still singing, as he spun him just a little, making the shorter man laugh.

“ _The jig is up, the news is out_

_They finally found me_

_The renegade who had it made_

_Retrieved for a bounty_

_Never more to go astray_

_This'll be the end today_

_Of the wanted man_

_Wanted Man_

_and i no ho oh oh no no_

_hey hey”_

Dean and Cas collapsed on the couch while Sam and Gabriel collapsed in a tangle of limbs on the loveseat. All they could do was laugh at this moment. They looked back and forth from each other, out of breath and not knowing what else to do besides chortle at what dorks they had just been.

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and tucked him into him. 

As they calmed down, Cas looked up at Dean. “Do you think we’ll ever get tired of that song?”

They all looked at each other, serious faces on.

“Nah!” they said all together.

And on that day, the one after Christmas; the day no one deemed important, was a day filled with laughter, sickening sweets, and two couples that loved each other so much, it was as if every day was Christmas in the Winchester household.

  
  
  



End file.
